Fox in the Game Part 2: The Originals
by Mach9330
Summary: Having finished his vengeance and gotten his beloved back, the immortal couple of Naruto and Aria head to New Orleans for a vacation, but end up getting caught up in the shenanigans of the French Quarter. Will Naruto be able to accept his heritage or will he forever be at odds with the Originals?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all , Mach9330 with "Fox in the Game's" Sequel. So, this'll start off with Naruto and Aria taking care of some business and then going to New Orleans, on that note they'll be arriving during the episode "Wheel Inside the Wheel". So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Fox in the Game 10**

***Los Angeles***

Naruto stared out into the night as the city below him was bustling with activity while Naruto sipped a glass of blood.

After dealing with Charlotte, his clones hunted down and killed Mary Drake, and Alex Drake, though Alex had taken a while to find. And when he killed Alex, he was forced to kill Archer Dunhill, this guy that Charlotte was actually in love with, and he killed Wren Kingston to make sure Wren would not try to seek revenge, while making all the death's look like freak accidents. Mona had also been compelled to revert to her loser persona, which she suffered for a few months before in an act of severe depression, took her own life. No loose ends, after all.

Anyway, these last 4 months had been probably the best he has had in a long time. During the day when Aria wasn't working on her internship and Naruto wasn't managing his company, he'd take her to see the various sights in LA, and then in other cities as well. At night, they would do things most couples do, like going out on dates, staying in, all the typical couple stuff. Thanks to his heightened emotions, it was pure bliss for him. He loved every minute that he was with her, and he never wanted it to end.

Aria had taken rather well to her new place in the supernatural world. She learned magic even quicker than he did. Naruto, of course, knew she was incredibly talented, after all, she helped him take down Merlin, and he got a nifty new sword out of it too. Anyway, in 4 months, Aria had surpassed most adult and fully trained witches in skill with 40 years' experience, especially after a 2 week visit from Qetsiyah. Naruto had also helped her get more used to her superhuman abilities by training her how to fight and causing her to get into fights with the local vampires here in LA, though he always watched over her when he made her do this.

His door to their apartment opened behind him and he smiled when he heard her come in. She put her keys down on the table and put her purse down. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, my internship is over. They were never going to renew the internship and honestly, I just didn't feel like compelling them." Aria huffed. She had no problem compelling others now that she had gotten used it. She only wished she had this power during the whole A business.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said honestly as he poured her a glass of blood.

"Don't be. I like LA, but it's lost its charm. I could use a change of scenery." She said as she took the glass. Her internship with that travel and leisure magazine and her new immortality had opened up her eyes. She wanted to travel with Naruto. See the world and all that jazz. She had the rest of her immortal life to work or make money.

"To the next chapter of our lives." Naruto toasted and they clinked their glasses together and drank. Thanks to being a Super Immortal, Aria had the benefit of not being burdened with bloodlust, because she was not a vampire, so she did not have to drink nearly as much as a vampire.

Aria finished her drink and put the glass down. "Why is it so hot in here? Aren't you hot?" she said seductively as she took her coat off and shoes off

Naruto raised his eyebrow before he saw what she was getting at and put his glass down. "I am now."

She undid the zipper on her shirt to reveal that she was wearing a black lace bra.

Aria sauntered over to her boyfriend and pulled his head down, kissing her Tribrid lover passionately. "Are you sure you want to?" Naruto asked as he wanted to make sure she was okay with taking the next step in their relationship. This would be the first time they would have sex together.

"I've been wanting to do this since Charlotte's death. I'm ready." Aria said before she kissed Naruto again. Naruto kissed back just as fiercely, picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He placed her down on the bed before pulling his own shirt off and sitting on the bed.

***Lemon***

Aria moved into his lap and the two began to kiss lustfully. They closed their eyes as the kiss deepened and got hotter while their hands exploring each other's bodies. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck while they continued to make out. The two of them started swirling their tongues around in each other's mouths and Aria brought her hand down to unzip his pants. Naruto brought one of his hands down south and felt her moan into his mouth when he gave her ass a nice squeeze, before helping her out of her pants to reveal her black panties.

They broke the kiss to allow Aria to catch her breath. Naruto smiled and reached around her to take off her bra, revealing her small but perky breasts. Aria smiled as her lover enjoyed the view of her fair skin and lovely pink nipples. She pulled her bra from her arms and tossed it onto the floor leaving her fully topless for the blonde immortal.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her forward then took her left tit in his mouth to begin suckling it. Aria blushed when she felt him swivel his tongue around her hardening bud using his teeth gently nibbling on it to make her gasp and moan from his actions. She wrapped her hands around his head to hold him in place on her chest as though she were begging him not to stop, while she began to grind against him. Naruto took his lips off her nipple for a moment to flick his tongue over it before he moved over to her right breast.

Aria was getting hotter by the second as Naruto gave her other breast just as much love and affection as the first but she gasped loudly with eyes shooting wide open when she felt his hand snake down her panties and begin massaging her moist womanhood. Naruto continued sucking on her hardened nipple and thought that her loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears while she panted and gasped and moaned loudly from him working his fingers inside of her body which was tightening around his digits.

"Naruto! I'm about to...I'm...I'm!" Aria shut her eyes and cried out in pleasure from feeling her orgasm hit her. Naruto let her lay down on her back and try and come down from her pleasure high. She watched as he got on his knees and cleaned his fingers off licking her sweet nectar from them and savoring the taste.

Naruto then moved over to her and reached down to take off her panties and spread her legs. Naruto gazed at her soaking wet womanhood and took a moment to breath in the sweet scent of her arousal.

He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes just begging him to make her feel good. Naruto leaned forward and gave her pussy a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up her body. Naruto traced his tongue over the folds of her wet pussy making her emit soft moans of ecstasy.

He then used his fingers to spread her open wide, giving him a great view of her moist caverns then dove his tongue inside her body. Aria gasped from the sudden feeling of him moving his tongue around inside of her. She was blushing hard and panting even harder from the pleasure that racked her body. In an effort to raise her arousal she brought both her hands up and began playing with her breasts. Her walls were growing tighter and wetter by the second as he continued tasting his beloved and he loved the sweet taste of her wetness.

Finally, she was at her end. "I'm cumming!" and with that she unleashed a torrent of her fluids that coated his tongue. Naruto took a moment to lap up her juices and he moaned from the rich taste as he felt it all slither down his throat. Naruto got back up and smiled down at her as she panted hard.

_'2 times. He's already made me cum twice.'_ Aria thought in awe, before she got up on her hands and knees before Naruto who was on his knees up before her. She quickly pulled his pants down past his thighs and marveled at what was before her. Naruto 12" inch manhood at full strength was just inches from her face which only made her all the hornier. She brought one of her hands up and took his length in her grip to begin stroking it. She smiled when he groaned deeply and his eyes closed in pleasure.

As she stroked his cock in her hand she then gave it a quick lick and savored the taste. She licked again this time ringing her tongue from the bottom of his shaft then up to the head of his cock. Naruto was moaning from the feeling of her pumping her hand along his length and she loved every second of being able to make him feel good. Aria then brought his shaft into her mouth still working her hand around his cock and began sucking on it. Naruto watched as she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

Her moaning from the taste only raised Naruto's arousal as it sent vibrations up his body and he was in bliss from feeling her suck him off. "Aria that feels so good." he said barely able to keep on his knees. He brought one hand down to help her work her mouth over his penis. Aria smiled when she felt him twitch inside her mouth which signaled that he was nearing the end. She brought him as far into her mouth as she could till she felt him hit that back of her throat, while she stroked what she couldn't fit.

Naruto groaned loudly and exploded inside her mouth. Aria worked as hard as she could to swallow as much of his cum as she could. It was tough, but she got all his semen down her throat in several large gulps. Once she took her mouth off of his shaft, she sat back and licked her lips savoring the rich taste of his cum. She watched as Naruto took his pants off all the way.

Naruto and Aria came forward and wrapped their arms around each other's necks and began another heated make out session with both battling it out with their tongues. Aria made Naruto lay back on the bed so she could climb up over and straddle him. Once she was planted firmly on his pelvis she smiled down at him feeling his manhood at full strength again grinding up against her soaking wet pussy. The newly christened immortal got on her knees and reached down to line him up then sit back down bringing him into her body, groaning as he stretched her more Ezra ever had, before she slowly begin to work her hips, lost in ecstasy as she felt his length buried deep in her womanhood and how he stretched her wide open. Aria began to speed up the rolling of her hips, before Naruto gripped her hips and began thrusting up into the beautiful woman on top of him.

Aria leaned forward a bit to better balance herself over Naruto who brought his hands around to begin squeezing her ass cheeks again. Aria smiled and started picking up the pace to which Naruto began thrusting up harder into her. Both of them were breathing harder with Aria moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Aria couldn't help but give a scream of pleasure as she felt her womb being rattled under the force of her lover's actions.

Aria placed her hands on his shoulders now and then switched from rolling her hips over him to bringing herself up and slamming back down on him. Naruto brought his hands up to her waist and started thrusting up even harder at vamp speed, causing her to bounce up and down. He slammed up into Aria's cunt over and over, making both her ass and breast giggle under the force of his actions as she can't help but moan every time his tool speared her, which was making her have mini-orgasms every time he thrust up into her as his tip pressed against her womb each time

"N-Naruto I-I can't take anymore. I'm cumming. Pl-Please cum inside of me. I want to feel your cum in my womb!" Aria managed to say after how many times she had cum from riding Naruto's dick and having her very core rattled with every thrust of his hips. So, Naruto gave her exactly what she wanted as he thrust upwards, piercing her womb and sending her into her own orgasm as he filled her with his hot seed.

"O-Oh god! There's so much," Aria moaned as she fell forward. Naruto caught her as she fell forward and she looked loving into his eyes and he back at her. They locked lips again in another passionate kiss. Naruto sat back up and gently worked his legs under so she was still in his lap.

As they kissed Aria smiled as she felt that he was still hard inside her body and she broke the kiss and smiled as she started working her hips again. Naruto kept her in place on his lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and begin thrusting into her body again. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and soon both were breathing heavy as their hips were smacking into one another again. Naruto wanted to raise her arousal again so her leaned forward letting her lean back and he began suckling her tits once more.

Aria was blushing and sweating hard from Naruto's lips on her breasts and was moaning loudly from his crotch slapping against hers with his manhood spearing in and out of her body. Naruto used one hand to massage her free breast as he suckled her other then he switched. This time when he switched from her left breast to her right one to begin suckling it.

Aria let out a loud gasp at that as Naruto's cock continued slamming into her hot and wet pussy faster and harder by the second along with him massaging her breasts and suckling her tits sent her over the edge just as he hoped it would. "Oh god!" was all she could say when she cried out loudly from her climax. Naruto took his lips off her tit began to suck on her neck as he groaned from her sudden tightness and came as well.

Both lovers were in bliss as Naruto felt his orgasm hit hard and Aria's eyes rolled back when she felt him fire several rounds of cum inside her body. She also let loose another wave of her own love juices which now dripped of their bodies and onto the blanket beneath them. Naruto pulled his finger out of her ass gently and helped her lay back down on the bed. She smiled back up at him and he at her. Naruto was now on top and they took another moment to gaze into each other's eyes before they began making out again.

***The next morning***

Naruto awoke the next morning as the sun shined through the windows. He looked over to his side to see Aria spooning him on his left side, her head resting on his chest and his own arm wrapped around her waist.

"Mm. Good Morning," Aria moaned as she awoke after a pleasant sleep. Last night was the best sex she had ever had. That was definitely worth the wait.

"Oh, it is a good morning. I woke up to the best sight of my life." Naruto smiled as the two kissed.

Naruto pulled away after a bit and said, "So, since LA has lost its charm, why don't we visit New Orleans."

"You want to go to the Big Easy?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, why not? There is plenty for us to do during the day, and we definitely know what we will be doing in the night from now on." Naruto said and Aria smiled.

"Horny little fox." Aria teased. "Are you sure about the Big Easy? That is where your family is."

"Oh don't get me wrong, that entire situation is a mess. You've got my birth father. There's my uncle Elijah, and then I've got the aunt I've never met. But I wouldn't mind seeing this new sister I have." Naruto said.

"Sounds like we are gonna have a great time." Aria said as she kissed him again.

"But first, we have to take care of little something." Naruto said, getting her attention. "There is a coven over in Portland, Oregon. They call themselves the Gemini Coven, cause of their whole twin merge crap. Anyway, long story short, they have a problem with anything they consider unnatural, like us. Their prison world spells would be a problem and they need to be handled."

"But we can worry about that later." Naruto said as Aria felt him harden against her as she smiled. "For now, I just want to make you feel good."

***Portland, Or***

***Next day***

Naruto appeared at an open field, and frowned before he began to look around, and noticed a tree stump. Walking up to the stump, he reached in and got a knife, that was giving off a magical signature. With a smirk he tossed the knife, at the open field and it stuck in midair and a house was revealed to Naruto who walked up, just as 3 people walked out.

"Who the hell are you?" the young girl asked.

"Liv behave yourself." the elder man hissed causing the girl to frown.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw other witches coming from the woodwork "You're trespassing." the man said.

"Well that depends on how you look at it." Naruto said, walking up to the center of the yard as the witches surrounded him "You people helped the Strix murder me and my mother. Now I'm here to return the favor."

"Wha- the only one who would know about that is..." the man stopped talking as he looked at Naruto whose smile widened, in fear "Oh No."

"Dad, what's wrong?" the boy asked

"Run! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" the man yelled pushing the boy into the house, as everyone began to scatter. The members of the covens necks were snapped by a gesture from Aria, who appeared visible again as she had cloaked herself. Luke and Liv tried to run, but Aria appeared in a burst of speed, grasping their necks and breaking it.

"Invisi-"Was all Josh Parker got out before Naruto slapped his head off, the head flying into the field.

"So, killing the leader kills the whole coven?" Aria asked as she saw the few coven members still alive, succumbing to Joshua Parker's fate. "What were these idiots thinking?"

"They weren't, that's why they were stupid enough to tie the fate of their clan to one man and why they made me their enemy." Naruto said as he held Aria's hand. "Come on, New Orleans awaits."

***1994 Prison World***

A teenager was walking through the empty world when it suddenly shook and he stopped as he looked around, "Oh no, no no no!" he yelled as the prison world's shaking intensified before he was sucked back into the air yelling.

***1902 Prison World***

The pathetic mother of the Salvatores was sitting in her families empty estate in the empty world when it suddenly shook and she stopped as she looked around. "No! It can't end like this! Julian!" she yelled as the prison world's shaking intensified before she and her adopted children were sucked into oblivion.

***New Orleans***

***A week later***

Naruto and Aria had found New Orleans to be a very beautiful city.

When they had first gotten to New Orleans and after they had moved into the house Naruto bought for them, they had taken a taxi to the French Quarter, Naruto and Aria tried to take in as much detail as possible: the music, the people, and the magic. It was all very intoxicating and overwhelming. Naruto and Aria loved every moment of it.

Of course, given how powerful both of them were, and their understanding of Ancestral Magic, they had suppressed their power so they could have fun without the spirits of the Ancestors sticking their noses where it didn't belong. Granted, the Ancestors couldn't hurt them, but they wanted to enjoy their vacation.

As Naruto and Aria walked across Bourbon Street, they decided to join in on the festivities. Apparently, it would seem the French Quarter has a different reason to throw parade every other day. After a while of joining this parade, Naruto and Aria walked into a nearby bar.

The both of them ordered a glass of bourbon. The bartender attending them was an attractive blond. She has a kind and gentle atmosphere about her. In a way, she gave off an air that reminded Naruto of his own mother.

"Camille." He called out to her after receiving his drink.

She tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry, do we know each other?"

"No sorry, I was just reading your nametag. That's quite a unique name you have there." Naruto said and Cami sighed good-naturedly.

"People normally just call me Cami."

"You don't like your name?" Aria asked.

"You could say that." She replied, offering a friendly smile. Although she had made it known that she despises her given name, she wouldn't admit it, but she does rather like it when Klaus calls her Camille.

"I get it." He chuckled. "You're preaching to the choir. By the way, where are my manners? I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend Aria." He winked. "See? You're not the only one with an embarrassing first name. People think my name nowadays means Fishcake and not Maelstrom. I personally prefer the latter." He beamed as he offered her a handshake.

"Nice to know that someone else shares my curse for bad names" She laughed as she shook his hand. "I haven't seen either of you in here before. At least I don't think I have. I'm normally very good at remembering faces."

"Yeah, we're on vacation." Aria admitted.

"So, what brings you to the French Quarter. Can't be just the Bourbon is it?" Camille asked.

"Oh, don't mock the bourbon. I've met people who'd literally kill for some bourbon." Naruto replied jokingly.

Camille gave a small laugh at his reply.

"Our reason for coming here is basically to have a great time." He said smilingly.

"Then you're in the right place, New Orleans has a rich history. It's really quite _magical_." She said as she gave them each another shot of Bourbon. "On the house." she winked as she walked to help another customer.

Naruto and Aria narrowed their eyes for a split moment before they relaxed.

"Does she know about the supernatural?" Aria whispered lowly.

"Could be. But she is definitely human." Naruto said as his magic told him so. Since Cami wasn't looking, Naruto took a sniff of his bourbon. "Yep, I think she knows. There's Vervain in my bourbon."

"I thought that stuff didn't bother you," Aria said as drank her shot of Bourbon.

"It doesn't," Naruto said as he swallowed the Bourbon, feeling it go down his throat without any burning at all. "But it does ruin the taste."

Finishing their drink, they decided that it was time to leave. "I suppose we'll see you around Cami. It was nice meeting you."

He left a $100 tip for her as they made their way out. Camille was pensive for a moment as she found his action familiar. The last person to give her such a large tip was Klaus – and her whole life was not the same since.

"Well, I'll be here on most days." She called out to him, not sure if they heard her.

"So, what are we seeing today?" Aria asked. She had picked out a few sights for them to visit yesterday and it was his turn to pick.

"We'll head there in a bit, but first, I need a drink to wash down Vervain. Preferably one at 98.6 degree's." Naruto said. Vervain didn't burn him because his other two natures negated the weakness. But he always preferred to wash the Vervain down with some fresh blood, as Vervain left a bad taste in his mouth.

He extended his senses and found someone who was alone in an alley.

***Alley***

The hobo was walking through the alley looking for a place to sit down, when he heard something, causing him to stop and turn around "Hello?" he asked only to receive no answer so with a shrug he turned around only to gasp as Naruto and Aria standing several feet in fronts of him "Holy Shit!"

"Did I scare you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, man." The hobo said.

"I'd apologize but it wouldn't be genuine." Naruto said as he started walking toward. "You know, walking through alleys is kinda dangerous."

"It wasn't my best decision." The hobo said

"And your last." Naruto retorted as he vamped out.

"Your fa-oh my god!" The hobo said turning to run only for Naruto to grab the hobo and sink his fangs into his neck and cover his mouth, suppressing his screams as he drained every drop of blood.

"Feeling better?" Aria said as she already had blood today.

"Much better," Naruto said as he tossed the now drained body down to the ground. Then he sensed something. "It seems we have some unwanted company." Naruto and Aria turned to see two burly men standing behind them.

"You two must be lost." One said.

"Any vampire caught in the Quarter is too be killed on sight." The other said.

Naruto and Aria looked at each other, as this was the first they were hearing it. Naruto would definitely need to call Elijah tomorrow and see what's going on.

"Well, here's my rsvp, mutt," Naruto said as he dropped the suppression on his power and snapped his fingers. One second passed and the burly werewolf on the right screamed in pain before he exploded in a shower of blood, bone, and guts as Naruto spontaneously combusted him from the inside out.

The other werewolf, who was younger and had never seen anything like this turned to run and tell Esther what he just saw, only for Aria to appear in front of him in a burst of speed. "Going somewhere?" Aria asked mockingly.

The werewolf, knowing he would have to fight his way out, threw a punch at Aria, drawing on the strength of his wolf form. But Aria, thanks to her training and the various fights she had gotten into, grabbed the opposing limb, before crushing the bones in the werewolf's hand and ripping the appendage off and causing the werewolf to scream and he felt to the ground, clutching his bleeding stump while Aria took off the Werewolf's moonlight ring from the arm she ripped off and tossed the appendage away. Waving her hand, she magically snapped the werewolf's neck, putting him out of his misery.

"Interesting," Aria said as she examined the ring. "This ring seems to allow the werewolf wearing it to have the full strength of their transformed state without having to actually transform."

"Can I see that?" Naruto asked as she handed him the ring. "Hmm, Elijah told me once that Moonlight rings were a spell Esther Mikaelson came up with, so why do these werewolves have them? I definitely need to call him." Naruto pocketed the ring and blasted both bodies with some of his white foxfire, incinerating them. "But for now, let's enjoy the rest of our day." Naruto and Aria then continued their day of having fun before Naruto potentially ruined their vacation by involving the Mikaelson's.

***Layfette Cemetery***

***Nighttime***

Vincent/Finn was kneeling in front of a sleeping Elijah, waving a hand in front of his face. Elijah's eyes were still open, though he appeared to be catatonic.

"What'd you do to him?" Finn asked his mother, slightly unnerved.

"I let him dream." Esther said. Finn continues to stare at Elijah, both horrified on his behalf and still happy to see him weak and vulnerable.

"That's... considerate of you." Finn said. He pats Elijah on the shoulder and stands up to join his mother at the table, still looking conflicted.

"I cannot lead him out of darkness by simply exposing him to the horrors of his past. I have to let him bask in his version of a better world to come." Esther said.

Inside Elijah's dream, he has just stopped feeding on Hayley, and looks at her for a moment. Hayley pants in pleasure, but Elijah is still hungry, and his eye veins darken as he begins to feed on her again. Hayley holds onto him tightly, letting him continue, before they stripped each other's clothes off in the dream and have sex on the concrete floor of the cemetery.

"And by the time he wakes, he will know the only way to find peace is my way." Esther watches Elijah dream, while Finn looks over at her, concerned. Esther then hunched over in pain as the spirits of the Ancestors whispers could be heard.

"Mother?" Finn asked as he knelt next to her when the pain stopped. "What was that?"

"The Ancestors." Esther panted in shock. "Two incredibly powerful beings have entered the city. These beings have the Ancestors anxious and frightful."

"What could be so powerful that the ancestors would be afraid of it?" Finn wondered, as the ancestors had had no problem taking on Klaus and Elijah to kill Hope for Esther, so what could it be.

"I don't know. And that concerns me. I don't need another complication in my plans for this family. Send some of the werewolves to track them down." Esther ordered her son, who went to carry out her orders, while she pondered in concern. She felt some kind of familiarity with one of them. The kind that would only come from family, not to mention it felt similar yet far stronger than Klaus's baby, Hope. She prayed she was wrong and the baby had not somehow lived. Or worse, that Klaus had unwittingly had another child before Hope. That would be even worse.

***The Next day***

***About 6 pm***

Naruto was not in a good mood as he walked into the Abattoir. Elijah had not picked up all day, and after a dozen messages, Naruto knew something was wrong. Elijah never ignored him when he wanted to talk.

"Elijah! I've been calling you all day. What the hell is going on in New Orleans!?" Naruto called out but it seemed no one was inside the compound right now. Unknown to him, Hayley and Klaus were making their way to Layfette Cemetery to free Elijah and Oliver.

'_Nobodies here,'_ Naruto observed. He started searching through Elijah's belonging until he found what he was looking for. Something personal for Naruto to track Elijah with. The Dagger that Klaus always used on his brother, as it was coated in Elijah's dried blood.

_'This will do.'_ Naruto thought as he quickly performed the spell to find Elijah and instantly sped away.

***A bit later***

'_You've gotta be kidding,'_ Naruto thought as he stood outside of Lafayette Cemetery, blocked by the invitation barrier.

"Don't make me laugh," Naruto said as he punched right through the invitation barrier with his sheer strength, before speeding away to find Elijah. He then heard sounds of fighting and thought he would check it out really quick.

**"Invisque,"** Naruto said as he cloaked himself, turning him invisible and preventing any sounds he makes from being heard.

He came upon this one guy mowing the other werewolves with a sword? Pike? He wasn't sure and didn't care. One werewolf came up behind the older one to attack him but then Klaus appeared behind the other werewolf and killed him. When Klaus sees who the older wolf is, he is shocked to see him and the older one seems to be the same.

"You," Klaus said as he recognized the face of his true father, as he had found him 1000 years ago after Mikael killed him.

"Niklaus?" the man, Ansel, said in shock as he saw his son with Esther.

"No, no! You're not real!", Klaus says in a panic.

"Niklaus!" Ansel tries to reach him, to explain that it is not so but Klaus doesn't want to listen.

"NO! You're a phantom, conjured by Esther, that's all that you are!" Klaus shouted as brushed past Ansel and stomps toward the Lycée, "Mother! Stop this charade! I know that thing is not real!"

Ansel, confused yet pleased to see his son, approaches Klaus carefully. "Look at me, Niklaus."

Klaus, frightened, slowly turns toward him. Ansel continues, "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood."

"You've been dead a thousand years!" Klaus shouted back.

"And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you let the world fall apart, until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself." Ansel said.

'_Did the Other Side collapse or something?'_ Naruto wondered. He should probably call Qetsiyah to confirm that.

"No. No! No, you're just in my head. You're an illusion, meant by my mother to sway me to accept her bargain!" Klaus denies.

"I do not speak for Esther. I know nothing of her bargains. But you are my son." Ansel said.

'_So that's my grandfather,'_ Naruto thought in wonder. He always kinda wondered what his grandfather would be like. So far, he is proving to be better than Klaus, at any rate. Regardless, he had to save Elijah, and so he sped away, the father and son unaware of Naruto ease-dropping on them.

Naruto walked into the Lycée, where he found Elijah bound in chains and unconscious. His eyes traveled to the popper that was binding the spell that kept the chains from breaking. Naruto looked at it and chanted, "**Forbearne,"** The poppet lit on fire and the spell crumbled. Naruto broke the chains on his uncle's wrists and picked him up, wrapping his cloaking spell around his uncle before speeding away, just moments before Klaus got there and furiously screamed at missing Elijah.

***Naruto's apartment***

Naruto decloaked himself in front of the house he had bought for him and Aria to live in while they lived in New Orleans. It was in Aria's name since she was still alive. Aria opened the door and said, "He can come in."

Naruto was then able to enter the house with Elijah. He carried Elijah over to the couch.

"So, this is your uncle." Aria said.

"The only one of that family that I met and actually like so far." Naruto said, with some nostalgia. He would like to meet his grandmother, newly alive grandfather, his two uncles and aunt. Maybe Hayley as well. Definitely his sister.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he kissed and hugged Aria. "Looks like vacation is gonna have to be put on hold."

"It's okay. He's your uncle. I'd do the same in your position." Aria said in an understanding way.

"Well, buckle up," Naruto said as he pulled away from her and opened a set of doors to reveal his entire collection of grimoire's. "It's gonna be a long night."

**Naruto and Aria have killed the Gemini Coven, thus destroying the two Prison Worlds, travelled to New Orleans, and Naruto rescued Elijah instead of Klaus. Naruto and Aria's home looks like the house Rebekah bought in season 4 of the Vampire Diaries. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto's house**

"You know," Naruto groaned from his place on the chair, "You would think that after collecting a thousand grimoires from Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, the Roman Empire, Camelot, and Qetsiyah, to modern day European, South African, Asian, and even the Gemini's Grimoire's, somebody would have something." The two of them had been up all night since Naruto brought Elijah home. They had researched all of his Grimoire's and not one seemed to have the spell they needed. Even Morgana's and Qetsiyah's grimoires didn't have what they needed.

Naruto got up from his chair in frustration at the lack of progress and walked over to Elijah, who was laying on the couch, as still as he was after he was rescued. He was breathing erratically, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his muscles were tense, as though he's being overwhelmed by fear.

"I know you are locked in battle, however deep in your mind your mother has set the stage. Hear my voice, uncle." Naruto whispers as Elijah twitches in his sleep.

"Your mother believed you are beaten because she has left you alone, but you are not. Let me in." Naruto puts one hand on his head, and one hand on his chest, hoping to gain entry into Elijah's mind. Elijah's body goes rigid as though he's been shocked and Elijah's muscles begin to seize and spasm painfully. "Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you."

Naruto then tries to use his considerable mental powers to force his way into Elijah's mind. Naruto manages to get some glimpses of what's going on in Elijah's mind, before his nose, eyes and ears start to bleed and he groans, before he has to let go before he accidental did more damage to Elijah than what the spell was doing. He fell backwards and Aria caught him.

"Naruto, what were you trying to do just now?" Aria asked as Naruto wiped his blood away and stood up.

"Trying to force my way into his mind so I can end this. But Esther's spell has me locked out. If I attempt to break through the spell like that again, I might end up doing more harm than good." Naruto growled in frustration.

Aria thought for a moment before she said something. "Maybe we need Esther's grimoire." Naruto looked at her and she continued, "Well, think about it. We've looked through all of these other Grimoire's and nothing, which makes me think that maybe whatever Esther did to your uncle is a completely original spell by Esther, so only her Grimoire would have what we need."

Naruto stared at his girlfriend proudly before kissing her. "You're a genius. I love you." He said as this was what they needed. He probably would have thought of it himself eventually but he was so frustrated that it might have taken him longer to think it through.

"Can you stay with him until I get what we need? I know the house is spelled, so nobody would be able to find us, but-" Naruto trailed off.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Aria said, as it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Elijah alone, even though no locator spell could track them here.

**The Abattoir**

Klaus and Hayley were currently arguing about Elijah.

"How could you not find him, he was supposed to be there!?" Hayley angrily said.

"I don't know! Esther said he was supposed to be there, but when I got there, Elijah was gone. She was just as confused as I was, so I can only assume someone else took him. And when I figure out who did, I will-"

"You'll...do...what?" Asked Naruto having appeared behind them.

Klaus whirled around and looked shocked when he saw his… son.

"You." Klaus growled, not believing Naruto was here in New Orleans.

"Klaus, who the hell is this?" Questioned Hayley looking between the Hybrid and the stranger he seemed to know.

"You'll do what? Come on, I'm dying to hear what exactly you'd think you could do to me. Because last I remember, when you tried attacking me, I dropped your sorry ass on the ground with your heart ripped out." Said Naruto walking and standing face-to-face with his father smiling darkly.

Klaus clenched his fists at the reminder of his first meeting with Naruto, and how it ended. Though his words did at least tell him what happened with Elijah.

"So, I take you were the one that rescued Elijah." Stated Klaus knowing the answer.

"Mm-hm." Naruto replied before looking to Hayley.

"You must be Hayley. I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Hayley asked tensely, given this guy apparently had Elijah and apparently met and managed to tear out Klaus's heart, she felt the need to be ready for an attack.

Seeing she didn't know who he was, Naruto looked back at his father and chuckled.

"You wanna tell her or should I?" Naruto asked smirking, Klaus giving him a warning look.

"Tell me what? Klaus who is this guy?!" Hayley demanded wanting to know just what was going on.

"He's my son." Answered Klaus lowly, Hayley's eyes widening in shock and began looking between the two.

"What?" Hayley whispered not believing what she just heard

Klaus had another child, one before Hope. Clearly way before Hope, given how old this… Naruto looked.

"As lovely as it'd be to break out the family albums, there are more pressing concerns, namely Elijah." Naruto said getting back on topic even if he'd love to make Klaus squirm some more.

"Where is he?" Demanded Klaus.

"Somewhere where your bitch mother won't find him, but he is currently trapped in his own head. I need dear old grandma's Grimoire to figure what she did. So, where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Safe and I'm not giving you Esther's spell book." Retorted Klaus.

"You can either give it me willingly or I will take it after I break you in half again." Naruto said as the two glared at each other before Hayley got between them and pushed them apart.

"Alright that's enough with both of you! Elijah is currently trapped in a magic coma, my pack is being controlled by your witch bitch mother and her son, and right now I am two seconds away from tracking them both down and tearing out their throats! And I am in no mood to deal with you two and whatever issues you have! So, you both are going or so help me no amount of healing will fix what I'll do to. Am I clear!" Hayley shouted her Hybrid features coming out as she glared at Naruto and Klaus just daring them to contradict her.

Both men were stunned into silence at basically being told what to do by one girl.

Hayley took a few breaths to calm down before looking at Naruto.

"Okay, what exactly is wrong with Elijah?" Hayley asked, Naruto snapping out of his surprise.

"Like I said, he's trapped in some kind of magical coma. I tried entering his mind to wake him up, but whatever Esther did is strong enough to keep even me out. He also some kind of distinct rash on his neck." Naruto said having noticed the marks on Elijah's neck when he tried waking him up, Klaus perking up when he heard that.

"Was it shaped like a flower petal type of wound?" Klaus asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"Yeah." Replied Naruto.

"I haven't seen that since I was a child. Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant. If she has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the Bayou. You stay here with your wolves and mind the fort." Klaus said looking to Hayley who rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather rip your mother's head off." Hayley muttered.

"Stay clear of her. I mean it, Hayley. She already got to you once. What would happen if Elijah were to wake and find you a victim of her madness?" Questioned Klaus.

"I won't go after her. I promise." Hayley swore.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before turning to leave, Naruto reluctantly walking beside him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus questioned.

"The Bayou, as I doubt you'll even be able to recognize the plant or where it grows." Naruto said.

"And you could?" Retorted Klaus, Naruto pulling out his phone in response.

"No, but I have a girlfriend who will." Naruto said calling Aria.

"By the way, I like her. She has spunk." Said Naruto referring to Hayley.

**Bayou**

Naruto and Klaus were walking within the Bayou, towards where the merlock orchids grow, Naruto having gotten the locations from Aria, to awaken Elijah. Neither of them have said anything, knowing they didn't have anything to talk about and anything they did you likely dissolve into a fight.

As they walked through the forest, an unidentified man stands nearby with a knife in his hand. Eventually, the two, noticing the man's breathing and heart beats, vamp-speeds over to where Ansel has been watching them and Klaus pins him against a tree.

"Stop following me. I have no intention of taking Esther's bargain, and no desire to be remade a mortal being. Now, kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family." Klaus said turning and stomps away

_'Well someone clearly has daddy issues.'_ Naruto thought rolling his eyes, not that he had any room to talk. How surprising, the terrible father has father issues of his own.

"You seek the merlock orchid." Ansel said. Naruto turns toward Ansel and looks at him suspiciously.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked suspiciously, Klaus also regarding him suspiciously.

"I know you rescued Elijah last night." Ansel said, as he had picked up Naruto's smell where Elijah had been, "Who do you think used to find the orchid for your grandmother to put Mikael to sleep? Even if you know where to find them, her spell book mentions nothing about how to properly prepare them. Without my help, you could gather a hundred orchids and they wouldn't help Elijah."

They stare at each other for a long moment, and Ansel gives a small smile at his son and grandson.

"You know, the bastard here wasn't so easily convinced that I was his son when he was first told." Naruto said jamming a thumb at Klaus.

"I know about how he rejected you. I watched that entire confrontation happen while I was on the Other Side. I apologize for Niklaus. But I have nothing to do with Esther's plans. So, let me help you both." Ansel said to his son and grandson.

"Like I said, piss off. And you as well." Klaus said to Naruto not ignoring that bastard remark.

"Love you too, dickhead." Stated Naruto, not really affected by it in anyway.

The three continued on their path to where the merlock orchid was, Klaus doing his best to ignore his father and son, Naruto gladly returning the favor, while Ansel looked to his son.

"A thousand years estranged, and you choose to walk in silence? Surely you have questions for me." Ansel said wanting to try and connect with his son.

"Just one- is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?" Klaus asked sighing not wanting to deal with someone who's been dead a thousand years.

"I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation." Said Ansel affectionately patting his son on the back before going forward leading both through the woods.

Klaus looked and saw Naruto smirking at him, making the Original Hybrid growl warningly.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Naruto said.

"You're thinking it." Retorted Klaus before turning back to Ansel. If the old man wanted to talk, then fine he'll talk.

"You know, I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed. Otherwise, he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael." Said Klaus

"Esther forbade from seeing you. So, I waited, knowing that one day, you would trigger your curse and need your real father. When that happened, Mikael found me first. I fought him for you." Ansel said having done his best to fight Mikael but compared to a Viking warrior turned Original vampire he was severely outmatched, as it had not been a full moon that night, so he didn't have access to his werewolf powers.

"Yes, well, your grand declaration is just a few years too late." Klaus stated given he's had to deal with being chased and tormented by Mikael for a thousand years

"Now, you joke, but I know you've always felt a void in your life. I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've only eve know true peace once, no matter how fleeting." Ansel said glancing at Naruto for a moment before turning back to Klaus who was clearly affected by his words

"The only moments of joy in your life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures. As you climbed the Himalayas, as you tended to your horses. Quiet days, teaching that boy Shakespeare-"

"Stop."

"I watched you paint. I watched you feel your unborn daughter's kick-"

Klaus grabbed him in a choke-hold.

"I said, stop! A millennium of observing me- were your eyes closed as I slaughtered whole villages? Fed my way through thousands of innocents? Because, let's face it- I have a tendency to play with my food." Klaus said cruelly.

Ansel stares at him, silent, as Klaus steps closer so they are nearly nose-to-nose.

"Have I made you proud, Father?" Klaus asked before turning to Naruto, who had thus far remained silent.

"What about you? This is who you call father, someone who gladly kills innocents by the thousands, because I can." Klaus said while pointing at himself, Naruto looking at him oddly before walking past him.

"Do not think that you are the only one who's reveled in the screams and suffering of his victims." Naruto said knowing he's killed his fair share of innocent people both his humanity off and on

**Marcel's Loft**

Aiden, Hayley, Josh, and Marcel are outlining their plan to take down Vincent/Finn. Aiden smooths out a map on the coffee table.

"Cami said Vincent wants to meet at Preservation Hall. But, he won't be unprotected," Aiden said, pointing to different spots on the map, "There will be wolves positioned here and here."

Marcel points to a different location on the map, asking "Can we keep this alley open?" Aiden nods his head.

"Alright, I'll wait there and rip Vincent's head off." Hayley said, eager to punish Esther by taking away her child, the way Esther had tried to take Hope from her.

"Nah, he'll body-jump." Marcel said, as they needed to keep Finn in the body he was currently in.

Cami enters suddenly with a file box in her hands. "Vincent's head stays on. He'll have a hard time answering questions without it." Cami says as she opens the box, and the rest of them start to look through it.

"Sweet, it's a big box of dusty old junk. We're saved!" Josh says sarcastically. Aiden smiles despite himself. Marcel starts to go through the contents of the box.

Cami laughs and said, "They're dark objects my uncle left for me. I've been cataloging them according to Kieran's notes. As far as I can tell, these can be used against witches specifically."

Marcel pulls a pair of shackles attached to a chain out of the box, and when Hayley sees them, she smirks. "Kinky!"

Marcel sighs in remembrance, "Ah, I remember these! A hundred years ago, the Human Faction waged a war against the Voodoo Queens. They had a traitor spell these manacles. Slap 'em on a witch, they can't do magic as long as they're on."

"Alright, we're not gonna get the "Handcuffs of Doom" on him while he's surrounded by a werewolf entourage." Josh said.

"We can just lure him away. I can do that." Aiden said.

"Cami, if we do this, you're the bait. Are you sure you're okay with that?" Hayley explained to Cami, hoping she understood what she was doing. Everyone looks at Cami in concern. Cami looks slightly nervous, but she shakes it off.

"Make it look convincing. The guy's really smart." She said.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Aria, who was standing in the room, shrouded in a powerful cloaking spell that erased her magical presence, as well as making her completely invisible, and immune to detection by sound or smell. She figured it probably would not be a good to let the mother of her boyfriend's sister get killed, so she had been following them since she caught Hayley sneaking into Marcel's place.

**Bayou**

**Sunset**

Ansel, Naruto, and Klaus have come upon a large tree, where the merlock orchids are growing upon the branches. Surrounding the tree are dozens and dozens of purple-flowered herbs.

"Vervain. It's everywhere. Dear grandmother clearly has set a trap for you." Naruto observed knowing Esther expected only Klaus to show up.

Ansel looks at the tree and then back at Naruto and Klaus before smiling pleasantly. "I'll retrieve the merlock." He says.

"I don't need help, Ansel." Naruto says as he runs his hand across a couple vervain flowers, Ansel and Klaus seeing his hand is not burning. "Vervain doesn't affect me."

"How?" Klaus questioned not fully aware of the extent of a Tribrid's powers and weaknesses given the only known Tribrid's are Naruto and Hope. And even then, they aren't the same species.

"I'm a Tribrid, part Witch, part Original vampire, and part Kitsune. Given the fact I wasn't turned into a vampire by the regular means, I didn't get the same weaknesses. Guess it pays to be one of natures loopholes." Naruto said.

"Nonetheless, I know what I'm doing when it comes to preparing the Merlock." Ansel pointed out and Naruto did have to concede there.

"Fine," Naruto conceded, "While you are doing that, I need to make a call." Naruto walking a short distance away, along with setting up a privacy spell so Klaus couldn't overhear, pulled out his phone and called up someone he had been meaning to call since he found out Ansel was alive.

**Rio de Janiero**

Tessa was lounging in her private resort, soaking in the sun when her phone went off. She answered, "I was beginning to wonder if I would ever hear from you."

"Hey Teach. Um, what is that music I'm hearing? Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm at my private resort in Rio. Living that life I never got live while stuck on the other side." Qetsiyah said as a handsome man passed by. She'd definitely be rocking that sexy man's world later tonight. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I am literally standing next to my grandfather on my _father's_ side, along with the bastard himself, who was dead for 1000 years until a few months ago. What happened to the Other Side?" Naruto asked.

"It's gone." Tessa said, surprising Naruto, "My descendant Bonnie was left brain dead after that spell you did with the Traveler's, so I put her put of her misery, which also destroyed the Other Side. All the souls stuck there either passed on to the afterlife or were sent to hell."

"And my mom?" Naruto asked with a break in his voice worried his mother's soul was sent to hell.

She hadn't exactly been a saint in her three thousand years. She was by no means a monster, but she also wouldn't hesitate to burn someone with Foxfire.

"Your mother wasn't on the other side, Naruto," Tessa Revealed. "Her soul was pure, even after 3000 years of life. She found peace in the Afterlife."

"I see," Naruto said as tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of never seeing his mom again. "I'm sorry I bothered you." He hung up and wiped the tears off.

Sighing Tess set her phone down and dragged a hand down her face.

_'The things I do for that boy.'_ Tessa thought having gained a soft spot for Naruto during the time she taught him.

**Bayou**

Naruto, Ansel, and Klaus were sitting across from each other as a campfire burns between them. Ansel is using his kukri knife to cut the merlock orchids.

"You wield that blade like an artist wields a paintbrush." Naruto complimented.

"I've always seen a blade to have a very different use." Added Klaus

"Mikael only taught you how to kill—but you were born to create. Power lies in embracing who you truly are, as you well know." Ansel complimented back, referring to Naruto's own artistic ability.

"My mother always taught me to express myself, painting helps." Said Naruto passing the canteen to Ansel, while Klaus glanced at Naruto when he mentioned painting.

Despite himself, he was interested to see how good his son was.

"Thank you." Ansel took a sip of the bourbon and liked the taste, not seeing anything wrong. "We didn't have this stuff in my day."

Nodding Naruto looked between Ansel and Klaus, practically seeing the tension in the air. Deciding they needed to work out their own issues alone, Naruto pulled out his phone and a made a show of walking away and answering a call.

"You think I should accept my mother's offer? Sacrifice my vampirism? And then what? Become a florist?" Klaus demanded now that Naruto was away, having not wanted to discuss with him in earshot

"You wouldn't be sacrificing anything. As a wolf, you'll be king to an entire species." Said Ansel smiling knowing if his son was a pure wolf he'd be accepted by their kind and become the king he was meant to be

Despite his best efforts, Klaus was tempted at the idea.

"And what about Naruto, would Esther expect him to take a new body as well, he's not a werewolf. I doubt he'd desire to stop being one of the most powerful creatures alive." Klaus said

While he didn't have the full idea of a Tribrid's power, Klaus was sure they surpassed even an Originals power.

"Perhaps, but I believe he is already at peace with who he is. And you could feel true peace once more." Ansel said knowingly

"What are you on about?" Klaus demanded not knowing what Ansel meant

"You can lie to yourself Niklaus and you can even lie to your son. But as I have said I watched over you from the other side and the thousand years you have been alive there's is only moment you were ever truly content, even more than here in New Orleans. And it was when you were with his mother." Ansel said, Klaus stiffening at the mention of his former lover.

"She was just a distraction." Klaus said coldly repeating the same thing he told Naruto years ago, Ansel not looking convinced

"And yet all the times she rejected your advances you still persisted in pursuing her. Gifts, compliments, you tried everything and yet she still rejected it all. But you never gave up until you finally had her." Ansel said, Klaus glaring at him darkly wanting nothing more than to snap his neck.

But Klaus couldn't deny his words rang true, out of all the women he's ever met and desired, Kushina Uzumaki was the only one to resist his advances. Even when he showered her with gifts consisting of clothes and jewelry worn by queens and princesses, complimenting her beauty and intelligence, she still never swooned over him like every other woman he's bedded. Even Katerina, when she was human, couldn't resist his charm.

And that's what made her all the more desirable, the chase and success of having something he couldn't have. Even if they had only truly been together for a week, it was one Klaus still remembered.

But it was that same desire that made him leave, he didn't want to admit he actually cared about someone, to care was a weakness and he couldn't afford to be weak especially when he still needed to break his curse at the time.

"If you accepted Esther's offer, you would feel that same peace again. And you'll be a better father." Ansel said, snapping Klaus out of his thoughts.

"Yes well, Naruto made I clear when we first met I'm not his father and I lost the chance to be father for a second time, thanks to Esther." Klaus said angrily still maintaining the illusion that Hope was dead.

Standing up Klaus turned to walk away, but Ansel continued speaking.

"In our animal form, we feel everything more acutely. When you were a boy, after each full moon, I would wake closer to your village, having been drawn to you in the night. Since I've been back, each month when I turn, I wake further from New Orleans. I know the call of my own blood, Klaus." Ansel said

Shocked, Klaus turns toward him, afraid of what he's about to say.

"I know your child is still alive. And I don't mean Naruto." Ansel revealed.

Klaus glares at his father suspiciously, still in shock at this revelation.

Unknown to them Naruto had heard everything, including the part about his mother, which was shocking to the teen, along with the fact Ansel knew Hope was alive.

Looking at his grandfather, Naruto knew what had to be done to protect his sister, and he's sure Klaus was thinking the same thing.

Klaus, Ansel, and Naruto, who had finally rejoined them, are still by the campfire they made, where Ansel has just finished preparing the merlock orchid roots for Elijah. He puts the poultice in a handkerchief and gives it to Klaus.

"This will help Elijah." Ansel said

He turns away, but Klaus calls out to him, and he turns back with interest.

"Ansel. I'd be lying if I said your offer wasn't appealing. I've never known a parent to be a benevolent force. I think I would have liked to have been your son. But, a different path was chosen for me, and I have, for the past one thousand years, been son of Mikael. Paranoid. Vengeful. And, powerful enough to protect my daughter." Klaus said knowing what he has to do to protect his daughter.

Ansel clasps the back of Klaus' head affectionately and stares him in the eyes.

"I want to help you defend her." Ansel said.

"I believe you. But, love is what Esther twists. She will take the best of your intentions, and she will use them to get to my little girl." Said Klaus getting teary-eyed taking Ansel's hand in his own and clasps it tightly.

"You waited too long before you came to rescue me. I won't make the same mistake with Hope." Klaus said brushing past Ansel.

Klaus picks up Ansel's blade, and Ansel turns toward him, confused and hurt.

"No." Ansel said

Klaus walks toward him with the blade in hand, and Ansel realizes what he plans to do. Klaus momentarily glances at Naruto wondering if he'll try to stop him, but Naruto simply nods his head knowing what must be done.

"No, Klaus. I know you. You are not capable of this." Ansel said desperately

"That's the first lie you've told me." Klaus said sadly

Ansel looks at Klaus sadly, and after a moment, Klaus slashes at him with the blade, slicing Ansel's chest open in a diagonal line. Ansel gasps, staggering forward, and Klaus looks horrified at what he's just done. He steps forward and catches his dying father in his arms, slowly lowering his body onto the ground. Ansel, still shocked, caresses Klaus' cheek with his hand before he finally dies. Klaus, overwhelmed, starts to cry, but quickly steels himself.

"It had to be done." Said Naruto looking at his grandfather's body sadly.

Klaus looks at his son for a moment before standing up.

"Bring Elijah to the compound, and I will wake him." Klaus said walking away but stopped for a moment like he was going to say something before continuing on.

**ST. ANNE'S CHURCH**

Vincent/Finn catches up with Aiden, who is waiting for him in the alley near the church.

"I staked it out. It looks like a couple of Oliver's friends wanting to avenge his death." Aiden lies.

"Where's Cami?" Finn demands.

"She's, uh, she's tied up near the altar. Hey, you bee-line for her, I'll handle the rest of them, alright?" Aiden said, stumbling in his answer. Aiden turns to go, but Finn stops him.

"Aiden? Your brother was among the recruits that Oliver rescued, was he not?" Finn asked, already figuring out Aiden's real loyalty. Aiden gapes at him, unable to respond.

Suddenly, Finn telekinetically throws him through the front doors of St. Anne's. Aiden slides down the aisle, slamming into a pew and knocking himself out. Josh, unable to help himself, vamp-speeds toward Aiden to make sure he's okay, not noticing right away that Finn is storming down the aisle after him. Josh freezes in fear as Finn spreads his arms wide, lighting all of the candles and turning on all of the lights of the church. Josh stands in a defensive position, but Finn easily snaps his neck with a flick of his wrist before continuing to walk down the aisle.

Finn calls out to Camille, "Camille! CAMILLE!"

Hayley appears out of nowhere behind Finn and tackles him to the ground. Finn tries to crawl away.

"First, I'm going to kick your ass. Then, I'm going to take my pack back." Hayley said.

"Your pack? Last I checked, your pack was blindly following me." Finn laughs weakly.

"You wanna talk about following? How do your mother's boots taste?" Hayley mocked him. Hayley kicks Finn in the face, splitting his lip, but he continues to laugh.

"What have you done with Cami?" Finn demanded. Hayley laughs sarcastically and shrugs arrogantly, so Finn telekinetically throws her down the aisle while he gets to his feet.

"Hybrids die by losing their head or their heart. And, given the choice, I'm going to take the organ that got you into this mess in the first place." Finn said before he casts a spell to rip out Hayley's heart, making a fist with his hand and thrusting it out toward Hayley as he walks toward her. He chanted **"Le specto tre colo ves bestia! Le specto tre colo ves bestia!"**

Suddenly, Hayley clutches her chest as she starts to spit up blood. The front of her shirt has a bloody stain on the front of it where he's starting to rip out her heart.

It was at this moment that Aria dropped her cloaking spell and spoke a quick spell of her own. "**Ossux"** she chanted. Her spell immediately took effect and broke Finn's wrist and all 27 bones in his hand, causing him to break his own spell and cry out in pain.

Hayley clutched her chest and looked at Finn in anger, before rushing and tackling him to the ground, punching him several times before snarling at him. "You think my heart got me into this!?" She demanded of him, her true face showing, "What got me into this was a drunken one-night stand that resulted in a miracle. A miracle your whore mother robbed me of!" Hayley then picked Finn up at Vamp speed and threw him into the altar.

Before Finn can react further, a healed Cami appears and slams the manacles onto his wrists. He gapes at her, clearly feeling betrayed by her role in this plan. He tries to fight against her with magic, but the manacles stopped him from casting any spells.

"Don't take it personally, Finn. You would have done the same to me." She said coldly.

Finn, completely stunned, stares at his hands and starts to process what just happened.

Aria pulled out her phone and saw Naruto was heading back to the house. She turned to Hayley and looked her over. "A word of advice, Hayley. When fighting a witch, don't taunt them. Just go for the kill. I may not be around to save you next time." Her piece said, Aria recloaked herself and disappeared in a burst of speed, not that anyone could see or hear her now.

**Mikaelson's Compound**

Klaus arrives back home and heads straight for Elijah's room, where he sees Elijah lying inside, but Naruto nowhere in sight. Klaus entered and took out the handkerchief Ansel gave him and starts smearing the poultice onto Elijah's neck.

"We were innocent once, Elijah." Klaus whispered

Klaus' voice continues to echo into Elijah's dream, where Young Elijah is still running around the forest. He falls to his knees in the clearing, exhausted. In the present day, Klaus continues to treat Elijah's wounds.

"This bloodlust was forced upon us by our parents, turning us from prey to predator."

In Elijah's dream, Adult Elijah, still splattered in blood, stares at Young Elijah. Suddenly, modern-day Klaus appears in the woods before Young Elijah and grips his shoulder comfortingly.

"We're the demons lurking in shadow. We are the savage villains in fairy tales taught to children. But, not for my child. Not for Hope. In her stories, we are knights in shining armor. Without you by my side, I don't think I can survive my own love for my daughter. I need you. I need you, brother. The monster in me can only be challenged by the monster in you." Klaus pleaded needing his brother to wake up

In the dream, Klaus echoes, "By the monster in you".

"Only together can we fight our demons and save our family."

In the dream, Klaus hands Young Elijah a stake before he leaves. Thunder and lightning crashes overhead as he sees Adult Elijah standing nearby, staring at him. Adult Elijah lunges for him, but Young Elijah yells at the top of his lungs as he stakes him in the heart, causing Elijah to finally wake up with a gasp. They're both shocked to see the other, but after a moment, Klaus smiles at him.

**Later**

Klaus enters Elijah's bedroom, where he's getting dressed in his usual suit and tie. He's holding a leather-bound notebook in his hands and looks as though he wants to say something. After a moment, Elijah turns toward him.

"What is it?" Elijah questioned seeing his brother look deep in thought.

"I spent the day with my father. My real father. And my son." Klaus said hesitantly.

Elijah looks stunned speechless and sits down on his bed both at the fact Klaus spent time with his birth father and Naruto, which was surprising that he was here in New Orleans. Along with the fact Klaus called Naruto his son.

"Esther brought him back from the dead, believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism. The thought of what I could be, had I been raised by him. Had I been nurtured. This was his." Klaus continued handing Elijah the journal

He hands Elijah the notebook, and he opens it to find a sketch of a much younger Klaus inside.

"He knew about Hope." Klaus revealed.

Elijah immediately shuts the notebook and rises to his feet, shocked once again.

"I wanted to trust him more than anything in the world. I- I wanted to, but..." He trails off, unable to put into words what he did and what he feels

"I couldn't be sure. And, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of my selfish desire for a father. So, I killed him. Without hesitation. I killed him." Said Klaus revealing the fact he killed his birth father

Elijah pauses for a moment to choose his words carefully before speaking.

"You killed him for Hope." Elijah stated knowing he would have done the same if their positions were reversed

Elijah walks until he's face-to-face with Klaus and hands him the notebook.

"And whatever innocence remains, we must protect at any cost."

Elijah puts a hand on the back of Klaus' head comfortingly, and Klaus starts to cry.

**Later**

Klaus is leaning against a chair in Elijah's room, talking to Elijah, who is standing on the balcony.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked his brother.

"I believe the worst has past. Though, I suspect the nightmares are far from over." Elijah said.

"Well, gather your strength. After the message I sent Mother tonight, I expect hell-fire to rain upon us imminently." Said Klaus given he left Ansel's corpse at the Lafayette Cemetery.

"And what about Naruto?" Elijah asked wondering where Klaus stood on the matter of his son especially given the fact he now has undeniable proof he can father children.

Klaus remained silent since he'd rather put this conversation off for as long as possible, given the fact he's probably burned all possible bridges of Naruto ever seeing him as a father.

Seeing his brother wasn't speaking, Elijah vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared holding a manilla envelope and handed it to Klaus.

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"Proof that Naruto is in fact your son. I didn't allow myself to believe that a familiar face and personality was all I needed to prove he was your son. So, I had a DNA test done proving without a doubt, Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and you. Those are the results if you wish to see for your own eyes." Elijah said

Klaus looked at the envelope pondering if he should open it or not. If he did then it'd be proof Naruto was his son, but also it'd prove the fact he needed it to see what he should have known when he first saw him. After a few moments Klaus walked over and threw it into the fire and turned to Elijah.

"I don't need some test to tell me what I know now. He's my son and Hope's elder brother." Klaus said

He didn't need a test to prove Hope was his daughter and he shouldn't need a test to prove Naruto is his son.

This made Elijah look at his brother surprised, but also proud that he can swallow his own stubbornness and pride. He just hoped there's still a chance for him to form some kind of relationship with Naruto.

He then decided to get back to the matter at hand, namely their mother.

"While we are one the subject, we need to make a move against our mother before she strikes." Elijah said.

Suddenly, Marcel and Hayley appear in the doorway. "Well, actually, moves were made while you were sleeping."

"It's good to see you vertical." Hayley says with a smile to Elijah, "Marcel and I each left a gift for you in the ballroom." Klaus looks at them curiously. "You're welcome?"

Klaus looks at Elijah, who gestures toward the door. As they pass Marcel on their way out, he whispers to them under his breath. "You're welcome."

Downstairs, they arrive in the ballroom, where Klaus and Elijah find both Finn and Kol, each wearing the enchanted manacles, which are suspending them from the balcony by their wrists. Klaus and Elijah look very pleased.

"Kidnapping? That's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion!" Kol/Kaleb questions incredulously.

"Well, wait until you see how we end it!" Klaus grins at his brother.

"Oh, I would say this family reunion isn't quite complete yet!" came Naruto's voice as he and Aria appeared in the room.

Klaus looked surprised he came back along with guessing the girl was the girlfriend he mentioned, Elijah nodded pleased he was here now, and Finn and Kol looked confused as to who they were. Sighing Klaus walked up to Naruto and they stared each other down for a few moments.

"Naruto." Klaus stated.

"Hello, Father_."_ Greeted Naruto smirking.

**Merry Christmas to everyone. This is the last of windstorm16's chapters, so the next chapter I write for this will be all Original.**


End file.
